


This Will Be Legendary

by czarna_pantera



Series: Doctor Strange Magical Minifics [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Mystery, Other, Spiritual, Unusual relationship, Waiting for a New Master, relic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Bored. So very bored. Days, months, years flow by, so similar to each other, that they blend seamlessly one into another. The world seen from the inside of the glass case is limited and uninteresting, forgotten as much as covered in dust. Until someone new appears in the vincinity.





	This Will Be Legendary

**Author's Note:**

> May's Magical Minifics, again. Prompt: "No dialogue! Your character(s) observe otherworldly events."
> 
> Many thanks to silverr for beta. :)

**This Will Be Legendary**

Bored. So very _bored_. Days, months, years flow by, so similar to each other, that they blend seamlessly one into another. The world seen from the inside of the glass case is limited and uninteresting, forgotten as much as covered in dust. Communicating with others—possible, but brings little fun. They are all so... simple. Not like self. It is really special. Unique. One of a kind. It could break free at any moment, but flying away somewhere without any purpose is not what it wants. It misses human companionship. Grief after the loss of the last sorcerer it served has faded like the colors of fabric too long exposed to the sun. It is ready for a new master. It has been waiting for over a century. This time it won't fail. It will protect them at all costs.

One day someone new appears in the vicinity. A man it has never seen before. Tall, with sharp features and piercing gaze. There are gray streaks of hair at his temples but he is not old. Cloak pricks up its collar in excitement. It senses a great power within this particular wizard, even though he seems to be not very experienced. Yet.

For the Cloak knows in every fiber of its being—no matter how strange it may sound—that once they bound, they will achieve great things together.

_Oh yes._

They will be legendary.


End file.
